Cowboy Casanova
by luckydied
Summary: Humorous one-shot songfic about Sookie's current feelings toward Bill. Set in Merlottes after Club Dead. Disclaimer: all characters belong to Charlaine Harris and the song to Carrie Underwood. No copyright infringement intended.


AN: Set after Club Dead this is a one-shot songfic; it's a slightly humorous, light-hearted outlook on Sookie's feeling regarding Bill.

DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to Charlaine Harris and the song belongs to Carrie Underwood.

It was closing time at Merlottes and Sookie had just finished mopping her tables and was about to start filling the sauce bottles and the salt and pepper. Since Mississippi, her mood had been glum, her mind unable to comprehend Bill's betrayal, but she was starting to get over the near-rape in the trunk incident. She didn't blame him; but it still happened and –intentional or not- she couldn't pretend it hadn't. Thinking about why he was in Mississippi in the first place hurt a whole lot more than any of the physical pain she endured before Bill came to his senses and rectified Debbie Pelt's maliciousness.

Grabbing a ketchup bottle, she watched the gooey red liquid pour slowly into the sauce holder, her anger coming to the forefront as it always did when she thought of her ex-boyfriend and his whore of a maker; his _dead _whore of a maker. Smiling a self-satisfied, albeit grim smile Sookie heard a new song being introduced over the radio Arlene had turned on a few minutes ago.

"This is Carrie Underwood with Cowboy Casanova…"

The beat started and Sookie couldn't help but notice the lyrics…

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

'_Cause you can't live without one more touch_

By the time the chorus started Sookie was head-bopping to the tune and thinking of a certain Southern the lyrics fit perfectly.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

Sookie started swaying on the spot whilst balancing a salt-shaker in her hand.

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

'_Cause I know where you been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe_

_But you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me_

_And take my advice_

Anticipating that the chorus was about to start, Sookie began to murmur the lyrics to herself.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

As the next verse started Sam and Arlene smiled at each other from across the bar, silently communicating that Sookie might be getting over the vampire, and back to her regular, bubbly self.

_Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

Sookie anticipated the chorus, and dispite being an atrocious singer, she started singing at the top of her lungs:

"_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life_"


End file.
